


Surprise

by Lacertae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fireworks, Flirting, Holidays, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Wall Sex, exhibitionist kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: *Doomfist/Zenyatta* Overwatch end of the year party, and a surprise Zenyatta was not expecting to receive.
Relationships: Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Tekhartha Zenyatta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!! I really wanted to end the year w something smutty, so here you go :>

**Surprise**

It hadn’t been Winston’s decision, at least not at first.

The holidays were approaching fast, but the base was buzzing with activity, with more members now that the news were spreading about Overwatch’s return, and Winston had enough on his plate that thinking about holidays, festivities or parties was definitely not at the top of his priorities.

The last few years, with no one else at the base except for himself and Athena, Winston had been invited to Lena’s apartment to celebrate with her and Emily, Athena comfortably slotted in a portable system so she would join the group as well… and that had been fun.

Winston knew that Lena and Emily enjoyed their alone time and dates, and had truly felt blessed they’d invited him to join as part of their family, but without their prompting and reminders, he’d almost forgotten to go every single time –and this year it seemed it would be just the same as usual.

Except this time the base had actual people there, people who both Winston and Lena considered family, and also a lot of agents sent over by Helix and the UN in an attempt to support Overwatch, and with Winston overwhelmed by so much work as the new, official commander, it fell on Lena to realise what that meant.

New Overwatch, new traditions.

And perhaps, a new life to breathe into the organization that had become so important for them.

“We should have a party here!” her words startled Winston enough that he looked up from the growing pile of documents to squint at her, fumbling with a pen too small for his big hands.

“Ah, uh… a party?”

“Yes! A new year eve’s party here at the base! Think about it, Winston, it’s been years since we’ve had people here, and everybody likes a good party, isn’t that right? So while Christmas is time for families,” she tapped her heart, thoughts going back to Lena waiting for her at home, “New Year’s eve is for friends!”

Winston blinked slowly, expression going slack, then he pushed his glasses back up his nose and scrunched his face. “Uh… you, you think it’s a good idea? To have a party _here_?”

“Of course! Let’s liven up this place a bit! We can bring good food, and decorate, and oh!” she clapped her hands together, “Fireworks! I know the right man for that! We can celebrate the new year as Overwatch!”

“But… isn’t that a bit… risky, Lena?” he looked appropriately hesitant, and Lena jumped down from the desk she’d been sitting on to bounce over to him, patting his giant shoulder with one hand.

“Nah! It would just be us, and we can have all the alerts up and Athena can do what she does best, but we can also have fun! Don’t tell me you wouldn’t wanna see the base all decorated~”

“Well, no, I mean, that’d be, that’d be awesome, actually,” Winston scratched the side of his face with one finger, still awkward, but his lips pulled up in a small smile. Lena smiled back at him, encouraging him. “It’s been… it’s been a while since we’ve had so many agents, and I think they’d enjoy the time to… interact and have fun without anything to do.”

“Yes! And we can bring homemade stuff! I’ll tell Emily to make her mince pies!”

“Uh, can she make them with–”

“With all you want inside, Winston! Yes! Overwatch New Year’s Party is a go!”

***

The base, Zenyatta noticed with a pleased hum, was absolutely stunning.

Lena had roped in Hana, Brigitte and Lucio to help her decorate, and with Wilhelm helping them reach the higher spots, no corridor, no wall and no room had been left untouched.

There were garlands of holly and mistletoe on almost every archway and door, there were colourful ornaments in the shape of candy canes, stockings and snowflakes on the walls, and with the help of a few of the other agents, who’d devoted their free time right after Christmas to gather together what was needed, there were exactly six Christmas trees around the base, each of them almost disappearing under the amount of ornaments Lena had put on them.

The walls on the outside of the base had been covered with strings of light, and depending on the area the colours were different –near the training area Lena had placed multicoloured lights, while closer to the living quarters she’d picked gently glowing golden and silver lights that seemed to flicker like candle flames, some of them making shapes of snowflakes falling.

Zenyatta had spent most of his winter holidays at the monastery, and while they’d always been more Spartan with their beliefs, they had still decorated in tune with the few of them who did celebrate holidays. He still remembered with fondness the rows of candles burning at night as he and Mondatta walked down the path towards the Sanctum, surrounded by snow and beauty, with the stars twinkling above them, and the memory was still fresh in his memory banks.

This amount of decoration was… something else, even for him, but it was a delight to see.

“Lena has done a magnificent work,” he murmured, and Genji, idly peeling a tangerine at his side, nodded with a pleased hum.

“I think she was happy to have something good to celebrate, this year,” Genji smiled, sharing an amused look with Zenyatta. “The fact that we all agreed to be here was probably an incentive.”

“Indeed.” Zenyatta linked his fingers together in front of him, watching the lights outside of the window change colours to a fast, upbeat tempo. “I must say I am rather glad Winston dissuaded her from using the musical light strings, though.”

“Oh, I _know_.” Genji winced. “I still can’t get ‘Joy to the world’ out of my head and it’s been two days!”

Zenyatta hummed a few notes of the song, receiving a mock-offended look from Genji, who groaned and buried his face in his arms.

Chuckling, Zenyatta allowed him a few more seconds to wallow before he gently tapped his shoulder. “Is your brother coming, Genji?”

Genji peered at him from the crook of his arms, a small smile on his lips. “I think he will.”

Zenyatta offered him a small forehead array smile, contentment filling his circuits. With all the up and downs Genji had gone through when attempting to reconnect with his brother, knowing Hanzo would come at the party spoke of a similar desire for reconciliation on Hanzo’s side as well. A good gift for the end of the year.

“It will do you both good, to spend some time together, then. Perhaps even guiding your brother through the base, allow him to see how many decorations Lena put up, hmm?”

Genji flashed him a smile. “Yes. And I will need to get some good sake out for when he comes. No need to give him a sub-par welcoming.” He straightened again, plucking a slice of tangerine and popping it in his mouth. “I find myself truly grateful my brother will join us, master.”

“It is perhaps the sign that he wishes to finally move on –and what best time for that than the start of a new year?

They shared a small smile with one another, then Zenyatta stood up, watching Genji eat the rest of his tangerine as he turned around and left the common room.

There were still a few hours to go before most of the agents returned to the base, and with preparations already underway, Zenyatta had some time to spare for a meditation session.

He was looking forwards to the party –not for the food, obviously, though Jesse had promised he would bring some omnic oil specifically for him… no. Zenyatta enjoyed spending time with people he liked, and he did like the Overwatch team.

They had worked together only for a handful of months, yet he felt his decision to join alongside Genji had been the right one, as he’d found not just comrades here, but friends. Part of him hoped things would look up soon, to allow Overwatch to prevail and become the beacon it deserved to be.

It was barely mid-afternoon, but the sun was already sliding down the horizon, and Zenyatta made his way towards the side of the base that faced the sea; there was no crimson tinge yet on the waves, their colour still a deep, clean blue, and Zenyatta sighed deep in his synth as he settled down on the edge of the drop, grass and stones under him, optics focused on the blurred line between sea and sky.

Lena had stashed away enough fireworks to upstage a small country, and with not a cloud in the sky, Zenyatta looked forwards to the show, even if he’d seen Jesse poke at some of the fireworks with a less-than-pleased look.

As he settled himself, body relaxed and hands abandoned on his knees, Zenyatta used his orbs to set a rhythm for himself, their soft, gentle chime lulling him deeper into himself, meditating…

The sound of his phone interrupted him, a familiar alert for an incoming text message to the notes of the famous Star Wars intro, and Zenyatta’s optical receptors blinked on again, a small thrill cursing through his circuits.

There were very few people who messaged him on his phone, enough that he’d managed to give each and every one of them a different tone, just in case –Genji’s was a Japanese jingle, something cheerful and silly, Jesse’s was the first few seconds of a song from a famous western movie soundtrack, Hana and Lucio shared a song from a famous game they both liked, and then…

Fingers caressing the side of the phone for a moment, Zenyatta unlocked the screen to read the message.

_‘Is there any chance left to convince you to disengage from your current engagement and meet with me, instead?’_

The unexpected text had Zenyatta chuckle, shoulders shaking. “Really?” he murmured to himself, amused.

On top of the screen, in omnicode, was Zenyatta’s name for this particular contact –the symbol for ‘core’. No one but him had ever touched his phone, and very few humans knew omnicode anyway, so there was little chance for them to link that with the person behind such nickname, yet Zenyatta, ever wary, had the phone secured by a password.

After all, he had one thing to hide.

 _‘Unfortunately,’_ he typed without looking down at the phone, _‘I do enjoy the idea of a party with my… colleagues.’_

He pressed send with little thought, but instead of resuming his meditation, Zenyatta continued to cast little glances at his phone, waiting for another answer. When it came, Zenyatta’s shoulders jolted and he hurried to read.

_‘It does not please me to hear you’d prefer to spend time with them, rather than with me.’_

Forehead array bright in mirth, Zenyatta allowed himself to chuckle, the sound so happy and carefree his orbs bobbed around him, chiming in tune with his mood.

Stolen moments like this could almost make him forget who this person was, on the other side of the phone, grumbling about Zenyatta’s attention being on someone else.

But Akande Ogundimu was not like any other person. He was a Talon leader, the opposition. The enemy of Overwatch… just not of Zenyatta. Not anymore.

The thought almost soured Zenyatta’s good mood, and he brushed one thumb across the screen of his phone, forehead array dulled.

 _‘It is simply a matter of convenience,’_ he finally typed out as an answer, _‘as there is no possibility for me to fake another engagement on the day of the party. Besides, you surely have a party of your own to enjoy. My presence is not required.’_

The answer this time arrived almost right away, and Zenyatta’s lingering cloud dissipated in another soft, amused laughter.

_‘No party would keep my attention if you are not there, and my presence is not strictly required. I do not enjoy being surrounded by incompetence. I would have no trouble to create a… situation for you to take advantage of.’_

Again, the answer arrived mere seconds later.

_‘Except, it would not ensure my presence at all. You would simply get Overwatch present… not me, in particular. And if I knew you were behind it, it would be far too easy to avoid it.’_

_‘Do you wish to spite me so, my monk?’_

_‘I’m merely being realistic.’_ Zenyatta pressed send, then allowed himself a weakness, and typed another message. _‘I will miss you nonetheless.’_

There was no answer, but he expected none.

Considering his buddying relationship with Akande and the fact that they hailed from opposite sides, the amount of time they could actually spend together was not much, and the kind of excuses Zenyatta felt comfortable giving to the rest of Overwatch on those rare times he did not face Akande in combat weighted heavily on his soul… but much to his surprise, he found himself aching for his company, more than he thought possible.

With a soft, artificial sigh, knowing he would not be interrupted again, Zenyatta slid his phone back into one of his pockets and straightened his back, humming as his orbs resumed chiming quietly in the silence, and he finally slipped into his meditation.

***

“Ach, eggnog? That’s not the right drink for the festivities, my friends! Where is the beer I brought?”

Wilhelm’s laughter was loud enough to travel across the room, and quite a few heads turned his way, watching him wave a giant mug around, his expression almost challenging.

“C’mon now, eggnog’s not that bad,” Brigitte patted him on the arm, easily avoiding the swinging mug, then elbowed him to get his attention. “There’s beer over there, alright? Go get your fill but don’t forget to eat some cookies!”

Wilhelm laughed out loud, pleased when he noticed the barrel still waiting for him in a corner of the hall, and stomped that way, beard full of cookie crumbles as he waved off her concern with a small smile. Brigitte watched him go with a smile, shaking her head as she returned to her conversation with Angela.

Zenyatta chuckled. He’d been barely able to hear Wilhelm’s words above the loud singing from Jesse and Sojourn’s duet, and he was quite sure both were already tipsy on eggnog and Emily’s mulled wine.

He watched them idly as they finished singing their song, arms linked together and cheeks flushed, and clapped politely at them.

“We’ve got a conoiss… con– a good fella here listening!” Jesse gave him a thumbs up, looking extremely pleased with himself when he noticed Zenyatta’s attention was on them. “Hey, Sojourn, wanna sing more?”

“Of course! What will it be this time?”

They turned to look at Zenyatta, who hummed, tapping one finger on his mouthpiece and pretending to think hard about it. “I think your rendition of ‘the Christmas song’ was rather apt, and I trust you to choose the next song as well.”

Sojourn and Jesse smiled, open and happy and so very tipsy, and Zenyatta watched as they seemed to converse with a look before both started on the same song, bellowing it out loudly enough that they could be heard over the soft music Athena had as background.

“They’re really something else, huh?” Mei leaned closer, munching on some minced pies, and Zenyatta hummed.

“Indeed. Are you having fun, miss Zhou? I am aware you do not quite celebrate at this time.”

“Mei! Call me Mei, we’re working together here!” she gently prodded him with a finger, cheeks rosy with laughter. “But yes! It’s nothing like the parties we had back in… well. But it is fun. And a party is a party! It’s just a time to have fun with friends!”

There was something wistful in her face, but it was gone quickly as she bit down on the rest of her food, replaced by a small, genuine smile. “It feels nice, to spend time with all of you. Be here to try and do something good. I missed enough of it, I think.”

“Yes.” Zenyatta knew what had happened with Mei-Ling Zhou, with the rest of her team, how she was the only survivor after years trapped in cryogenic stasis, and he rather admired her strength, and her determination to make changes happen even after waking to a changed world. “Sometimes being busy allows us to let go of our grief and move on.”

She nudged him gently with an elbow, knowing he also spoke from personal experience, and he gave her a small forehead array smile.

“Mei~!” Jesse interrupted them, and Zenyatta realised that the loud background singing noise had stopped, if only for a moment. “Come sing with us! C’mon, darling!”

Cheeks flushed, she shook her head no. “Oh, I don’t think I could–”

“Please, I hear you sing with your little friend,” Sojourn wrapped one arm around her shoulder, smiling like a shark. “This is the same! Just… louder!”

“But, ah– I don’t know the words–”

“Just sing in Chinese, it’s the same! As long as we’re makin’ some ruckus an’ having fun!”

Zenyatta laughed as Mei sheepishly allowed Sojourn and Jesse to drag her away, waving goodbye at him and leaving behind crumbles of minced pie on the ground, and shook his head.

Looking around, he was pleased to see happy smiles on everybody’s faces, food and drinks and loud laughter surrounding him like a blanket.

Mei was right –spending time together, like this, was a good counter to any sad mood.

In a corner of the room, away from both the singing duo, now a trio, and away from Wilhelm, who had decided to challenge some of the other agents to a drinking contest, he caught sight of Genji and his brother Hanzo standing with their backs against a wall, conversing quietly, small cups of sake in their hands.

Watching them, he felt like they were in a world of their own, but by the small, wistful smile on Hanzo’s lips, barely noticeable, Zenyatta could safely say they were alright.

He was pleased to see them in the hall and not outside, away from the chaos, but it was probably for the best –neutral grounds would allow them to feel more at ease… and if Winston gained a new agent… perhaps it would truly be a New Year’s eve blessing.

Jesse, Sojourn and Mei had just started singing an off-key remake of ‘jingle bells’ when Zenyatta noticed Winston passing by the door of the hall, carrying a stack of boxes, and moved to catch up to him.

“Do you need help?”

“Ah, Zenyatta! No, thank you! I can carry more than just these, it’s not a problem!” Winston flashed him what passed for a wide, reassuring smile, though on a gorilla’s face the look appeared a little more imposing than on a human’s. “It’s not long till midnight, and uh, gotta get these ready!”

“I see Lena made sure to have enough fireworks to salute the new year accordingly.”

“Haha, yeah! She’s always liked parties, but don’t let her touch these when they’re about to get lit, she, uh. She can get clumsy.”

With the way Winston’s expression shifted to something almost horrified, Zenyatta could only nod. “Noted.”

Despite Winston not needing his help with the boxes of fireworks, Zenyatta still walked with him outside of the base, appreciating a moment of respite from the chaos of the party.

They had decided to use the area right outside of Winston’s office, since it was large enough that most agents could watch the fireworks comfortably, so they’d already placed down blankets and chairs, since the night was rather cold. As they left the building, Zenyatta glanced up towards the big windows of Winston’s office.

“You do intend to stay down here with the rest of us, right?” he found himself asking, voice tinged with amusement.

“Ah–” Winston fumbled with the boxes before placing them down, and he had the decency to look sheepish. “Oh-of course! I had no intention to be up working at all! I did not stash extra peanut butter for that either! Nope! No intention to leave to work!”

“Hmmm…” Zenyatta lifted both hands in front of his mouthpiece, forehead array flashing in a smile. “I am glad to hear that. It would be unpleasant, for everybody down below to see the lights on in your office, and have the view of the fireworks disturbed by it.”

Spluttering a bit, Winston scratched his head and then sighed. “Well, it was, uh, worth a shot?”

“I understand that there are many things to do, but the mind deserves to rest, too… not just the body. Allow yourself one night to just… relax. I am sure Overwatch will not crumble.”

Winston curled his upper lip, but he nodded. “You are right, of course. I just feel like I am not… doing enough.” He wrung his hands together, a very human gesture that Zenyatta had seen him do a few times since he’d joined Overwatch. “But… yeah, one night off won’t hurt.”

“You have done more than enough as our commander, Winston.” Zenyatta pressed one hand on his shoulder, waiting until Winston had turned to look at him to speak again. “All of this… the base, the agents, the funding, the growing connections with Helix and the UN… nothing of it would exist without your work. You are making Overwatch into something again. Do not discount all you’ve done simply because you wish you’d done _more_. On a journey of a thousand miles, stopping to rest allows you to realise how far you’ve come already, no matter how much you still have to walk.”

Winston seemed to deflate, and his chuckle was weak. “I, uhm. I appreciate your words, Zenyatta.”

“I only speak the truth,” he replied, and leaned away, allowing Winston to start opening some of the boxes, while he gently led the conversation elsewhere. “It will be a beautiful night.”

They were lucky –there was no cloud anywhere, and with the fading sun across the horizon and over the sea the first few stars were already starting to appear in the darkening sky above them.

“Well, that was the point, right?” Winston smiled at him, wide and cheerful, and Zenyatta watched as he started to remove some rather large fireworks from the boxes, piling them neatly on the ground at his side. “Wow, Lena has, uh, picked some… really big ones, huh?”

He held out a firework big enough that it appeared normal-sized in Winston’s hands, and Zenyatta felt a sliver of wariness just at its sight.

“She is… dedicated,” he agreed. “These will look delightful once shot into the sky. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Nah, I’m almost done, don’t worry!”

“Maybe you should ask him to use the other camera, Winston!” Athena piped in. “It will be fun!”

Winston blinked, eyes moving towards the corner of the outer wall of the base, where Athena’s speakers and cameras were. “Uh… aren’t you, well, recording the fireworks already?”

“Yes, but I’m sure it would be fun to take pictures too!”

Winston opened the next box, considering her words. “I guess it could be? Then I should give you this, just in case.” He handed Zenyatta a key card. “There’s a camera uh, in my office. Good, reliable model, if you want to go get it while I finish setting everything up, we can take some group shots. You can… keep the keys, afterwards.” He offered Zenyatta a smile. “You know, as…”

“I understand,” Zenyatta grabbed the card key and smiled back, forehead array glowing with amusement. “As a safeguard, so you won’t shut yourself in your office instead of staying here.”

“Exactly.” Winston laughed, a loud belly-laugh that made his shoulders shake. “Wouldn’t want to bother everyone with the lights on, right?”

“Indeed.”

Zenyatta walked back into the base, amused because, even if the party hall was on the other side of the building, he could still hear Jesse’s voice singing offkey into the distance. It seemed this time he and Sojourn were singing an old ballad, rather than something holiday themed.

“Athena, is Winston’s camera ready or does it need to be charged?”

There was a small pause, and Zenyatta’s forehead array blinked.

“Athena?”

“The camera is fully charged, Zenyatta,” Athena finally answered, her voice amused. “Forgive me, I was recording Jesse’s… performance.”

“I would gladly have a copy myself, if you don’t mind. I’m sure Genji would be sad to have missed it.”

Athena chuckled. “Of course.”

As he went upstairs, the corridors quiet and dark and the sounds of the party farther and farther away, Zenyatta’s phone chimed in his pocket.

_‘Is your party boring, Zenyatta?’_

Chuckling at the message, Zenyatta shook his head.

He stopped in front of Winston’s door, surprised to see that it was open. Winston had probably left it earlier, planning to come back.

 _‘Even if it was,’_ he typed with one hand, stepping into Winston’s office, _‘not that it is, but even then… it would be too late to meet up.’_

He pressed send and looked up.

The office was quiet, and cluttered with files and piles of documents everywhere, and Winston had forgotten both of his computers on, the screensaver blinking steadily in the dark. Behind the desk and the giant custom-made chair were the giant window panels, offering Zenyatta the view of the sea, the clear sky above and the open area just down below, where he could see Winston still unloading the boxes of fireworks.

“That is quite the view,” a voice behind him spoke up. “But I prefer the one in front of me.”

Zenyatta’s shoulders jumped in shock at the unexpected sound and he turned around, forehead array faltering when a familiar, unexpected figure slid in front of the open door of Winston’s office, blocking the way out, the lights of the corridor forming a halo around him.

Dressed in the finest dark silk suit, with a crimson tie and accents on his sleeves, was Akande, looking at ease in Winston’s office, like it was his own.

Finding himself speechless, Zenyatta took a step back in shock.

“A… Akande?”

The sight of Akande here sent a jolt of happiness through his circuits, only to be washed away in fear as he realised what that meant –a Talon leader was in Overwatch’s base.

“As you were unfortunately impossible to lure to me, I had to change my plans a little,” Akande stepped into Winston’s office, and the door slid close behind his back, plunging the office into darkness again, safe for the lights coming from the window.

Zenyatta stepped back again, and hit with his hip the side of a chair, its legs scraping on the floor and snapping him out of his shock.

“What… what are you doing here. How–”

“I have… my ways,” Akande smirked, looking extremely pleased with himself. “And I had help. You should not worry –I am not here to cause… unduly disturbance.”

“Athena–”

“She does not know I am here. As I said… I had help.” Akande tapped one finger against the side of his head, and Zenyatta’s optics caught a flicker of something purple flashing from the augmentations Akande had implanted in the back of his neck.

He knew what that was, but the idea of the hacker slipping unnoticed inside the base’s computers and firewalls, infecting Athena, did not soothe his worries any.

“You shouldn’t worry, my monk,” Akande purred, and stepped closer to him. “I promise Sombra will not harm your AI friend –nor will she touch a single file within her system.”

Zenyatta hummed, hand curled around the edge of the chair to keep himself steady, and exhaled an artificial breath to calm himself down.

The surprise at seeing Akande inside the Overwatch base was finally receding, replaced by more worries, but stronger than that, and surprising him far more, was the fact that, above all, Zenyatta felt–

“I am glad to see you,” he murmured, then stuttered at the truth of his words. He had not meant to say it out loud.

Akande’s smirk softened, just a fraction, and he reached out to him, one hand careful as it caressed the side of Zenyatta’s faceplate. “So am I,” he murmured, voice pleased. “I admit, coming here was no easy feat, but I did not do it to spite them. I simply wanted to see you.”

Oh.

Zenyatta’s core did a little, traitorous jolt at Akande’s words, and he shivered.

This was…

Akande had slipped into Overwatch’s base, into Winston’s office, probably with little trouble, despite his words. He’d penetrated into Athena’s security like it was butter, leaving her unaware of his presence thanks to the hacker who worked for Talon, had put himself in danger, coming here alone–

“You shouldn’t have come,” he murmured, even as he moved forwards, his hand coming to touch Akande’s cheek. He felt Akande’s smirk widen against the sensors of his palm. “You do know Winston would not leave much of you to be found, if he knew you were here.”

“I wished to take that chance.”

“What if someone comes–”

“They seem to have fun, downstairs,” Akande said, tilting Zenyatta’s face towards him with a thumb. “And Winston’s promise not to come upstairs will keep him with them. I must admit… I am rather lucky at that. We are alone… together… just like I wanted.”

“All of this because I did not wish to see you tonight…?”

“You say, as if I did not crave your presence for the past month, unable to see you…” Akande’s thumb slid down to Zenyatta’s throat, brushing against his sensors, “or touch you…” he leaned closer, their bodies pressed together “or kiss you…” Zenyatta’s mouthpiece reached out for his lips, and for a moment hesitated, inches from them… and then he kissed Akande, metal against skin, a flicker of omnic energy travelling past them to caress his lips.

“You cannot say this as if I haven’t missed your presence either,” he murmured, so quiet it was barely a whisper. “But this… here…”

“This,” Akande smiled, kissing him again, “ _here_.”

His hand moved down, thumb tracing a path down Zenyatta’s neck, caressing his pistons, only to move behind him, tugging him closer against Akande’s strong chest.

Zenyatta gasped, taken by the warmth of Akande’s body, by the familiar scent of his aftershave, by the way their bodies slotted together, by the muscles he could feel against his chassis, by Akande’s lips coaxing little sounds from him, omnic energy flaring to kiss him back.

“The others might…” he fumbled with his words, even as he ran his hands down Akande’s chest, then wrapped his arms around his waist when Akande’s lips moved down from his mouthpiece to his neck, kissing the sensors and wires that were hidden underneath. “They might… wonder where…”

“Let them wonder,” Akande breathed out. “We won’t be found, and I do not wish to share.”

It was easy, to let himself get lost in Akande’s presence, in his kisses –easy, and Zenyatta allowed himself to, kissing him back, feeling the way Akande’s breath hitched with every onslaught of omnic energy clashing against his lips, the way his hands slid down his back, caressing his exposed pistons and circuitry, rubbing a teasing thumb against a sensor that sent little shivers down his back.

It was easy –and Zenyatta relished in the feeling, thoughts scattering.

Akande was here, and Zenyatta did not care what that meant –not here, not now, at least. There would come a moment, later, when he would let himself think about it… but not now.

Zenyatta shuddered and ran his hand down Akande’s body, feeling his muscles tense under his fingers, then his forehead array flashed in a smile and slid his hand lower, cupping Akande’s ass with his palm and giving it a firm squeeze.

With a jolt, Akande stopped kissing him, eyes wide, and Zenyatta laughed against his lips.

“Well now,” Akande murmured, his smirk wide and pleased, “I see someone does not like to waste time.”

“What can I say,” Zenyatta whispered back, voice shaking with laughter still, “I have missed _all_ of you.”

Before he could continue, Akande pushed against him and he stumbled backwards until he hit Winston’s desk, and Akande tugged him closer, allowing him to feel the bulge inside his pants.

“You have missed me as well,” Zenyatta hummed, a thrill running down his back as he felt the bulge press insistently against his modesty panel.

“That I have,” Akande smirked, and his hand slid down between them, flat against his modesty panel, gently nudging his legs apart. “I had… plans for tonight, if you had joined me. I did not wish to let go of them, and the situation favours me.”

His hand started to stroke Zenyatta’s modesty panel above his pants, fingers brushing against the sensors in his inner thighs. The sensation was dulled by the thick fabric of his pants, but Zenyatta still shivered.

“So this is what you came for?” he teased, even as he leaned into the touch, his own hand still on Akande’s ass. “And here I thought you merely wanted my company…”

Akande laughed, the sound making Zenyatta shiver. “I came here for you. Because I will not renounce to your presence by my side as the year wanes, and I have… plans. And…” he leaned down again, his hand tightening its hold on Zenyatta’s modesty plate, “I do not think you would mind, but if you truly want me to go… I would respect your wishes.”

Zenyatta shuddered, forehead array glowing brightly in the dark of the room.

Akande’s desire, his sharp focus, his words –Zenyatta felt like he would melt, every time they met. He truly made him feel like he had no control… but he liked it. He liked the way Akande towered over him, the way he could treat him like a frail, precious treasure or fight against him as equals, he liked being seen, and wanted, and coveted. When Akande looked at him, Zenyatta knew nothing else existed for him.

It felt… good.

“Well,” he murmured, pretending to think about it, even as he started to grind into Akande’s palm, “you did come all the way here… it would be rather sad, if I were to let you leave now.”

“Hmmm,” Akande smiled, pressing a kiss on the edge of Zenyatta’s mouthpiece, then he kissed him again, coaxing Zenyatta into kissing him back, omnic energy burning against his lips so fiercely Zenyatta heard him hiss against him. “We do have time, before the fireworks.”

“Do you… ah… plan on watching them with me, then?” Zenyatta found the idea pleasing, and his core filled with warmth at the thought.

Despite the situation and the danger, Akande’s presence was not unwanted.

“I plan,” Akande murmured, lifting Zenyatta in his arms and causing him to chirp, “to watch them with you, yes.”

Zenyatta chuckled as Akande walked around Winston’s desk. He assumed Akande would drop him on it, or on a chair, to continue kissing, but he was surprised when Akande carried him past that and towards the windows facing down the area below, and Zenyatta felt a jolt go through his circuits when he realised some people had already assembled outside.

He caught sight of Jesse and Sojourn among them, and Winston was still preparing the fireworks, and felt a jolt of fear at the thought that any of them could look up at any time, and they would see–

“I want,” Akande’s voice attracted his attention again, a sweet, throaty murmur against his auricular receptors, “to have you spread on my cock against this window, as we watch the fireworks.”

Zenyatta froze, his core and his valve on fire at the promise in Akande’s voice.

“We could be seen–”

“Yes,” Akande smirked, mouthing at the pistons on his neck. “We could.”

Zenyatta made a sound in his synth that was embarrassingly loud, his hydraulics hissing as he felt himself grow wet just at the thought.

“Ah… Akande, I don’t think it’s…” Zenyatta’s synth glitched and he hesitated. “If they caught you here, with me, if…”

“They won’t. The show will be… riveting enough for them.” Akande’s hand continued to rub against him, gentle but insistent, and Zenyatta shivered again. “Just as you are for me.”

When Akande turned him around to face the window, Zenyatta allowed him, the knot inside his core tightening further as he looked outside.

The windows hid nothing –he was completely out in the open, but Winston’s office was dark, and the few lights outside would make it hard for anyone to see them there, and he knew that Winston had tinged the glass a little so he wouldn’t get disturbed when the sun shone directly on them in the morning. They were… safe, but someone could still look up.

Behind him, Akande’s hands moved down his front, caressing his hips, teasing the sensors they could reach just above the line of his pants, and Zenyatta pressed both hands into the glass to hold himself up.

“Look,” Akande murmured, coaxing him. “No one will see… but we should give them a good show, if they _did_.”

He was _aching_ –just the promise in Akande’s voice had primed him, and the fact that they’d not seen one another in over a month, and Zenyatta had missed him, and his voice, and what it did to him.

When Akande unfastened his pants and they slid down his legs, pooling at his ankles on the floor, Zenyatta shuddered and tilted his head back to stare at him, then he wriggled his hips and pushed back into Akande’s body, feeling the bulge of his cock press against him.

Akande’s nostrils flared and his eyes grew darker, narrowed as they stared right at him.

“Truly, you exist to tempt me.”

“Well…” Zenyatta felt a little jolt of excitement “is that not what you wanted?”

A chuckle, rich and thick with desire, was his only reply before his big, warm hands wrapped around his hips to twist him around once more, so they could be face to face.

Leaning down to kiss Zenyatta, Akande parted his lips and mouthed at the seam of his mouthpiece, slow and gentle, and Zenyatta’s hands reached out to caress the expanse of his chest, still clothed. The silk of his suit was soft under his sensors, delicate and cool, and Zenyatta shivered as he kissed back, tilting his head up to allow Akande access to the small sensors under his chin.

“Is it a show, when I’m the only one left naked?” he murmured against Akande’s lips.

“The real beauty is in your body,” Akande answered back, “and I want to see all of it, bring such memory with me into the new year.”

The praise sent a fluttery warmth down Zenyatta’s back. “I feel that would be poor gift, when you remain hidden underneath this,” he ran a finger down Akande’s chest. “Expensive and beautiful, but not as much as what is beneath.”

Akande’s hand wrapped around Zenyatta’s fingers, bringing his hand up to his lips, and Zenyatta watched Akande kiss his knuckles gently, then turn around his hand to kiss his palm as well. “You think you catch me unprepared with your words, but I do not doubt the allure of my own appearance, my monk. It is your own you are blind to. Thankfully, I do not lack eyes, nor do I lack appreciation for what I have been offered.”

Slowly, he guided Zenyatta’s hand down to cup his own bulge. Zenyatta’s fingers curled around the thick length of his clothed cock above his pants, and gasped, already kneading it eagerly, only to watch as Akande hissed and kissed him again.

“You make me feel like this,” Akande purred, nudging Zenyatta’s head up so he could reach underneath his chin. “Younger, like I could own the world… but for now, you’re the only world I need to conquer.”

Zenyatta’s hand continued to stroke and caress his cock, and he felt it grow harder in his grip, Akande’s hips grinding into him.

He reached up, abandoning the heat of his cock to unclasp the buttons of Akande’s pants, his hand slipping inside to feel the burning heat of his cock against his hand, now unimpeded by clothes.

Akande hissed again, teeth grazing at the sensors under his chin, and Zenyatta shuddered.

His modesty panel remained lowered still, but behind that, his valve was already plump with slick, an insistent warmth turning into ache as he continued to stroke Akande’s cock with his hand, feeling its thick size, the tip slightly wet with precum.

His fingers slipped lower, caressing a path between Akande’s balls and trying to reach lower, and Akande growled, one big hand slipping behind him to cup his ass and spread his legs apart, pressing him into the window. “Such a tease,” Akande growled, but did not stop him as Zenyatta continued to stroke and caress at his own leisure.

Part of the allure was how Akande allowed him to give as much as he took, how Zenyatta’s touches, his actions, could undo him as much as he could Zenyatta himself.

Zenyatta looked into Akande’s face, flushed cheeks and swollen lips, and he could think of no better sight.

In such moments, everything else faded. Talon, Overwatch… what was left were Akande and Zenyatta, and nothing else.

“Will you allow me?” Akande asked, his cock hot and heavy in Zenyatta’s hand as he continued to stroke it, slowly but steadily.

“Hmm…” Zenyatta’s palm rubbed the underside of his cock, feeling it jolt into his grip, more wet precum pooling on his fingers, allowing him an easier slide as he moved down the length again, then past it. “I am not sure. I rather like what I am doing.”

“I might feel younger when I am with you, but I do not wish to find my end if it isn’t inside you,” Akande’s voice grew lower, rougher with pleasure as he breathed harshly against the pistons of Zenyatta’s neck.

The words had Zenyatta’s hand tremble, his core and valve burning with the same desire. Just having Akande’s fingers trace his folds, caress his cock, slide inside him… Zenyatta chirped, thoughts stolen from him by the growing desire to be slammed into the window until he lost all coherency.

“May I, my monk?” Akande asked again, even as he continued to grind into his hand, seeking the pleasure of his touch. “It is almost time.” He nudged his head to point to the window, and Zenyatta heard, distantly, the noise below grow louder.

The thought of more people gathering just under the window sent a spike of anticipation down his back.

Soon, all of Overwatch would be there, ready to watch the fireworks Lena had prepared for them… and Zenyatta would be here, in Winston’s office, with Akande’s cock in him…

His modesty panel slid away, revealing his glowing valve, teal blue lights glowing softly between them and his segmented cock finally slipping out from its slot, tip already wet with the same lubrication that trickled past the folds of his valve.

“Ah… yes.” Akande did not remove himself from Zenyatta’s grip, but one of his hands moved between Zenyatta’s legs, palm flat against his valve, feeling his slick drip onto his skin. “Almost ready for me… warm and welcoming, just like you.”

Zenyatta bucked into the touch, a loud chirp leaving his synth as Akande’s palm continued to grind into him, the base of his thumb pressed insistently against his glowing nub.

“A… almost…?”

“Yes.” Akande’s lips stretched into a predatory smirk. “Almost.”

It happened quickly –one moment, Zenyatta was still grinding into him, his hand wrapped around Akande’s cock… the next Akande had lifted both of his arms into the air, slamming them into the glass above them, his hand insistently grinding between Zenyatta’s legs.

Zenyatta arched into the touch, losing balance, his cock dripping lube down its length, ignored as Akande rubbed circles against his folds, parting them slightly to wet his hand. Zenyatta tried to put his weight down, get his hand a little closer, but Akande refused to change his pace, mouthing the sensors on Zenyatta’s neck as he did not let up his ministrations.

“Ah… Akande–”

“They are almost ready to go,” Akande murmured into his auricular receptor. He tasted metal and bit down on a wire, feeling Zenyatta shudder in his grip. “Are you?”

“I’m… ah…” Zenyatta cursed as his synth glitched. “Yes. Are _you_?”

Akande slid between his parted legs, the hand holding Zenyatta’s wrists tightening as he pressed his cock flat into Zenyatta’s valve, feeling it flutter and clench on nothing. He pushed his cock deeper between his legs, growling deep in his throat as Zenyatta arched up into him, shivering as he tried to angle himself to take his cock inside him.

He leaned down, kissing the side of Zenyatta’s faceplate. “When it comes to you, I am _always_ ready.”

Akande moved away, leaving Zenyatta cold and aching, the throbbing in his valve enough to be distracting, his back pressed into the window behind him and the feeling of slick dripping from his valve.

“You promise a lot,” he said, tilting his head to look at Akande, forehead array dimmer and blinking, then he parted his thighs, exposing himself to Akande’s gaze. He watched as Akande stiffened, eyes widening. “I hope you will deliver, as well…”

Chuckling, Akande caressed a path down Zenyatta’s front, one finger travelling down from the base of his prosthetic cock to the tip, watching Zenyatta chirp at the featherlike touch. “Oh, I plan to do just that, my monk. But so you know… I will not hold back, and if you happen to be… loud… to be heard…” his fingers wrapped around Zenyatta’s cock, stroking it gently, teasingly, “it will _not_ be my fault.”

Zenyatta thought about his friends, outside the base, waiting for the show to start. He thought about Genji and his brother, about Emily and Lena, about Winston, and Jesse, and Sojourn and Echo, and he thought about them finding him like this, speared on Akande’s cock.

Akande grinned when he watched more slick gush out of Zenyatta’s valve as he made a soft, breathless sound with his synth.

“Promises,” Zenyatta found himself murmuring, naked and aching. “Promises.”

“We are, uh, we are starting!” Winston sounded muffled, but his voice was loud enough that Zenyatta jolted in Akande’s grip. “Athena, dim the lights!”

The streetlights outside the window dimmed considerably, leaving the base dark. There was no moon outside, just stars, and Zenyatta gasped. With no streetlights outside, and everyone looking up, they could be seen–

“And now we can begin,” Akande purred.

The hand holding Zenyatta’s wrists let go, and Zenyatta was rolled around, his front pressed into the cool window panel.

His hands scrambled against the smooth surface as he felt Akande’s hands spread his thighs as side as they could go, his hard cock slipping between them, so Zenyatta’s weight kept pushing him down onto it.

The length of Akande’s cock continued to grind against his valve and Zenyatta’s thoughts scattered, the insistent throbbing inside him dulling his worries.

He’d not been prepared, and he knew the fit would be tight –but the thought only made him ache more.

“Do you want me, Zenyatta?” Akande pushed harder into him, and Zenyatta found himself squeezed between the window and Akande’s hard body, his cock insistently rubbing on the underneath of his valve, not enough to push inside, just to part his folds and send shivers down his back.

“Yes–” Zenyatta angled himself, offering his valve to Akande, unashamed of his own desire.

Outside, the first firework went off with a whistle, rising into the air far above the base, a sudden, fleeting line of white sparkles before it disappeared… and exploded with a bang, creating a flower of red and orange lights that vanished in the dark.

Zenyatta’s optics followed the firework as it went off, sight glazed over as Akande continued to grind into him, denying him what he wanted, vaguely aware of the happy cheers and whistles of the overwatch members outside.

A second firework went off, this one sailing into the sky in a quick, narrow spiral, and when it exploded, it was green and purple, popping twice, then a third time, leaving behind scattered trails of sparkles in the dark.

Akande’s cock nudged the folds of his valve, its tip barely pushing in, and Zenyatta shuddered again, leaking more lubrication over it, his cock pressed into the panel, staining it with lubrication.

“Akande…”

“Hmmm… should I?”

Another firework went off, flying even higher, the whistling followed by seven small booms, each one blossoming into small silver and golden sparks.

Zenyatta pressed his palms into the window and lowered himself down on Akande’s cock, feeling it push barely into him, the tip sliding inside so easily, like a teasing caress…

“I guess I should,” Akande groaned, and thrusted upwards.

His cock pushed into Zenyatta in a single, smooth slide, stretching him open so wide it was almost painful, a twinge of pain mixed with pleasure, and Zenyatta hiccupped and tried to move, but there was nowhere to go, fingers curling against the smooth surface of the windows for purchase he couldn’t find.

Slowly, Akande continued to push into him, his cock rubbing into his inner sensors, not pausing for a second as he fucked into him until he was fully seated inside, and Zenyatta was so full he felt he could choke, even if he had no air.

“Oh–”

“You feel so good, around my cock, my monk,” Akande sounded breathless, tone rough with desire, and Zenyatta pressed his forehead into the window, barely aware when another set of three fireworks shot towards the sky in rapid succession, the booms and explosions covering the way his synth chirped as his valve clenched around Akande’s cock. “Like you were made for me.”

It felt good enough that Zenyatta hiccupped, adjusting to the wide, thick length inside him. He wasn’t even moving, and it was already more than enough.

That was, definitely, another thing he’d missed.

“Akande…” Zenyatta clenched around his cock, feeling the ripples of pleasure surge through his circuits, making them buzz. It took him a moment to collect himself again. “Or were you not… made for me?”

Akande stiffened, and Zenyatta groaned in displeasure, wanting him to move.

He pushed back into Akande’s unresponsive body, impaling himself further, hips working to get Akande’s cock to slide in and out of him with what little space he had, squeezing around it hard enough that it startled Akande, stealing a low growl from him.

“There were promises you made,” Zenyatta pushed himself down on Akande’s cock again, synth stuttering when he felt is slide so smoothly against his inner sensors, sending a wave of pleasure down his back. “You have yet to fulfil them, Akande…”

“ _Fuck_.”

The muttered curse startled Zenyatta enough that he tried to turn around, but then Akande slammed both palms on the window, right by the sides of Zenyatta’s head, and he froze, caught staring upwards at the curve of another set of fireworks exploding right above him, followed by louder cheers from down below.

“Yes,” Akande murmured, one hand sliding to Zenyatta’s throat, thumb caressing the curve it made as he tilted his head up, his other hand moving to wrap around Zenyatta’s hips, hoisting him up like he weighted nothing.

He pressed Zenyatta flush against him, his cock buried so deep inside him it disappeared, and he caressed blindly with his fingers where Zenyatta’s valve was swallowing him, and the exposed nub right above.

“I am made for you, my monk. No one else.” He was growling, his voice rumbling with pleasure, and Zenyatta gasped when a thumb started to idly caress his nub, clenching in reflex around Akande’s cock. “And look how well I can fill you. How beautiful I make you look. How nice your voice will be, screaming my name. Let them hear, Zenyatta. Let them see. I am made for you, and none of them _can ever compare_.”

Zenyatta had no chance to answer, because then Akande moved again, shoving Zenyatta flush into the window hard enough to make a sudden, loud noise, and Zenyatta scrambled against the mirror as Akande’s cock fucked into him with brutal force.

The sudden friction had him gasping, synth popping and chirping as he felt Akande bury himself inside him then retreat, only to slam back him so hard he felt his processes die one by one, pleasure resetting most of them until all he could think about was the hard length inside him.

He’d never heard Akande curse –he could tease Zenyatta about sex, talk about fucking him, but he’d never cursed like that, sounding breathless and possessive, and then, the way he was fucking him, leaving him hanging on barely onto the window, staring up at the sky with hazy, blurry optics…

“Mine,” Akande grunted, and Zenyatta’s fingers scraped at the window, legs curling when Akande tugged his lower body even closer, until he was dangling precariously, half hoisted up in Akande’s grip, the other half leaning into the window.

He was afraid to slip and fall, but he couldn’t care less about that, not when Akande’s cock inside him was stimulating all of his sensors so deliciously.

“Nnn–no,” he breathed, shuddering with every thrust, pleasure coiling inside him, making his own prosthetic cock leak against the glass. “You… _you_ are mine. You… you’re the one who came here… ah… who came to see me. You’re the one who– who couldn’t stay away. Aren’t you?” He was babbling, he knew, the words spilling from his synth messily, broken by moans and gasps, but by the growl against his back as Akande slammed him fully into the window again, hand wrapping itself around his cock, he knew he was riling Akande up even more.

The grip on his prosthetic was steely as Akande stroked him mercilessly, in rhythm with the way he drove inside him over and over again, and Zenyatta’s synth glitched as he cried out, pleasure filling his every servo and circuit.

“Mine, Akande… mine–” he arched his back, feeling Akande’s other hand tighten its hold around his chest, trapping him, and he grabbed onto that arm with one hand, digging his fingers into the strong muscle holding him close.

Outside, more fireworks flew upwards, forming shapes into the sky, fleeting colours and sounds surrounding Zenyatta, at the edge of his awareness, blinding his optics as Akande, with brutal, even thrusts, continued to fuck into him.

He could hear screams and yells and cheers, and someone counting down loudly through the speakers outside, but he couldn’t focus, all he could focus on was Akande grunting and breathing hard into his auricular receptors, on the way their bodies slotted together, on the pleasure–

“Can you hear, my monk? We’re almost there… come for me, Zenyatta,” Akande grunted, and it sounded more like a plea than an order, but Zenyatta nodded, wordlessly, aching for it, moaning with every thrust as Akande’s hand moved down from his cock to his nub, curling around it with two fingers, slippery as he rubbed on it with fast, quick touches–

Zenyatta’s climax hit him then, and he toppled over with a loud chirp, Akande’s name on his synth as he came, a gush of lubrication splashing onto the window as more of his slick trickled past the tight fit of Akande’s cock inside him.

He continued to come in smaller bursts, Akande milking him until he could give no more, his hand going back to stroking his cock and Zenyatta slumped into his arms, twitching and shaking, spent and oversensitive.

He barely heard the screams outside, the rush of fireworks that exploded one after the other in the air, though part of his processes still registered the sight, the sounds, recording them for later. Synth cracking with static, pleasure thrumming into his circuits, Zenyatta pressed his forehead into the window.

“What a beautiful sight,” Akande murmured, his voice barely louder than the fireworks still exploding outside, “that I am allowed to have…”

Hands slippery with lube twisted Zenyatta around, Akande’s cock slipping out of him, still as hard as before, and Zenyatta shivered at the sight, aware that Akande had yet to see his own end.

“Akande…”

Before he could speak, though, Akande curled one hand behind his head, cradling it closer, and kissed him –slow and gentle, far from the way he’d just fucked him raw.

Zenyatta hummed, still reeling from his orgasm, and kissed him back, omnic energy flickering across Akande’s lips and face.

“Happy new year, my monk,” Akande murmured, tone still thick with desire, but muted by the gentleness. “It seems you ended the year with a bang, huh?”

Startled by his teasing words, Zenyatta found himself laughing, body still enjoying his afterglow. “That I did… but you did not.”

“Not yet,” Akande acknowledged, as if his hard cock was nothing more than a second thought. “But I thought I could allow you a moment to recover, before we started once again.”

Zenyatta did not look away from him, even with the screams from down below that let him know the party was still going, the booming sounds of fireworks flashing at the edge of his vision.

“It will be a nice start of the year, watching you come in me,” he murmured, pleased and content, intertwining his hands behind Akande’s neck and leaning upwards to kiss him once again, feeling Akande stiffen against him. “Unless you prefer somewhere else…”

Slowly he knelt in front of Akande, hands sliding down his front, then his legs, coming face to face with Akande’s cock, tilting his head up, forehead array flickering in a wink, and then his mouthpiece hissed and parted open, offering Akande a good view of the intake chamber hiding inside, as welcoming as his valve was, and just as sensitive.

He’d rarely used it, and never in such a situation, but… there was always a first time for everything, and the idea of watching Akande come from this position was… alluring.

“Where will it be, Akande?”

“I see I have been outnumbered, tonight,” Akande chuckled, but the waves of desire that were wrapped around him, so thick Zenyatta could feel them even without opening his senses to it, told him just how affected Akande was at the offer. “How could I ever refuse such an offer?”

“Good.”

Zenyatta’s mouth chamber opened further, offering himself up to Akande without care, and when Akande’s hands grabbed his faceplate, keeping it still as he slowly slid his throbbing, hard cock down Zenyatta’s throat, shallowly fucking into it, Zenyatta could not look away.

It was –the sensors in his mouth were sensitive, the levels uncharted as he used them so rarely, and with the first few thrusts, slow as they were, Zenyatta was already overwhelmed and shaking, his valve aching and missing that cock already.

Akande’s head tilted backwards as he continued to fuck Zenyatta’s throat, eyes closed for a moment to enjoy the tight, untouched passage before he made himself look, the view of Zenyatta on his knees in front of him only spurring him on.

“A view only a king could have,” Akande grunted, licking his lips and tasting salty sweat on them.

It was hard not to be affected, not to come right away, but Akande wouldn’t waste this chance, and with Zenyatta moaning every time his cock slid back in, as deep as he could go, he did not want to miss even a second.

Zenyatta’s sounds were only spurring him on, the little chirps and the louder gasps as Akande took his own pleasure inside his mouth, feeling the way it clenched around his cock, taking him in deeper, Zenyatta’s forehead array blinking unsteadily–

Over the loud explosions of the last few fireworks, Akande dug his fingers into the sides of Zenyatta’s head and came with a strangled grunt, watching Zenyatta arch up into him and take all of it, slumping against him only seconds later as he slid out of his intake chamber, eyes wide at the small trail of white that dripped down his mouthpiece and onto his chin.

Underneath Zenyatta, a pool of teal, translucent slick, telling Akande that he’d climaxed again without even needing to be touched, simply by taking his cock in.

Tucking himself back into his pants, he wiped Zenyatta’s chin with a thumb, gently pressing his mouthpiece close with his hand, sealing inside Zenyatta the result of his own climax, noticing the way his forehead array was pulsating, its colour so deep it was almost black.

“Are you alright?”

“I…” Zenyatta’s synth glitched and he shuddered on the floor, hiccupping. “It was… more intense than I thought… it would be.”

He did not seem inclined to stand back up, so rather than help him, Akande sat down on the floor by him. The windows were from floor to ceiling, but their position, sitting on the floor like that, allowed them to hide from the lower area of the base.

As they remained in silence, enjoying their afterglow, the last of Lena’s fireworks shot up into the sky.

Zenyatta could already tell this was the biggest, as the sound it made, whistling as it shot up into the sky, was the loudest among all the other fireworks, and when it exploded it did so in layers. First a burst of crimson, then a rainbow spiral that scattered golden sparks everywhere, and then three more rows of colours exploded and spread into the sky, green and blue and purple, then pink, golden and silver, until finally the last of it faded from view.

“Thank you,” Zenyatta reached for him, a hand wrapping around Akande’s one. “Your selfishness was… appreciated, and your presence here was as well –but you need to leave as soon as possible.”

“In time,” Akande tugged him against his chest, looking into Zenyatta’s optical receptors, lips still stretched into a satisfied smile. “For now, we still have time.”


End file.
